


Can't Have Just One

by Star_Trashinum



Series: Trans Riko and Genderfluid Yo [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Genderfluid You, Other, Transgender Riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Happy International Kissing Day ^w^





	Can't Have Just One

**Author's Note:**

> You Watanabe's name is written as Yo to prevent confusion

Yo shifts around in their bed, taking back the rightfully deserved side of the comforter that Riko was currently occupying. She heard the beginnings of a displeased groan from the sleepy and now half exposed lump on the bed known as her boyfriend and quickly avoided any small, unneeded squabbles with a small chaste kiss to the neck. 

"If you think one little kiss will give you more of the comforter, then you're in the wrong, miss," Riko joked, rotating himself to lie face to face with Yo, arms slowly wrapping around her waist, "maybe if you didn't take so long in the shower you coul--"

Riko's small, jesting rebuttle was interrupted by the same lips that had pressed against his neck; this time passionately pressed against his own. They were soft, sweet and, from Riko's experience, the perfect size and shape; especially when Yo initiated their lovemaking sessions. Riko kindly returned the favour, equally pushing into the passionate yet sleepy kiss. 

Arms wrap tighter, legs move and straddle, and Yo can't help but return Riko's caress, fingers tracing around his shoulders, giving him any sort of touch or kiss possible. The kiss breaks for a fleeting moment, the couple refraining from any words or sounds, desperate to save any bit of breath to enjoy the kisses to come.

Riko is the first to initiate the second time around; pressing much more forcefully and intensely; the lighthearted lovemaking turning into something much more passionate and needing. Riko moves his hands towards Yo's face, parting his lips slightly to beg for something deeper and wanting. Yo does just that, following suite as she joins her boyfriend in a much more passionate french kiss, feeling eachother humming and moaning in satisfaction. The touches become more intense; not to hold, but to pull one another that much closer. As the kisses finally stop, the only noises coming from the bed are that of satisfied panting and the catching of breath. Riko exhaustedly throws his arms around his smaller girlfriend, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

"You're so cute when you get needly like that, darling," Riko jokes, with a smile brighter than any seeable star. Riko hears a pouting huff, laughing at just how adorable his girlfriend was when she got embarrassed, "I love you so much~"

"I-I love you too Riko... You big dork."


End file.
